This invention is related to a system for dampening the vibration produced by the wind in elongated light poles and the like. The pole structures can be seriously damaged by the force of the wind and dampening devices embodying this invention can prevent such vibration stresses from occurring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,222 issued Oct. 12, 1971 to Ray C. Minor constitutes the most pertinent prior art familiar to applicant herein.